Quédate conmigo
by ASUKA02
Summary: Una vez fue demasiado tarde para que pudieran estar juntos, ahora el destino los ponía nuevamente cara a cara. [UA Post-guerra – historia corta]
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Lo sé, no debería estar publicando una nueva historia cuando tengo que actualizar otras, pero la vida es corta y el NaruSaku es vida, lol

Esta historia está completa, (pueden respirar tranquilos) y la voy a publicar a manera de maratón. En una semana ya debería tener la etiqueta de completo. Son 4 capítulos, los dejo con el primero.

 _Ya lo saben pero tengo que decirlo, los personajes son de Kishimoto, sólo me pertenece la historia aquí presentada._

* * *

1/4 Maratón

 **-Quédate conmigo-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo 1**

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **\- hace seis años**_

 _Hinata, te amo y prometo cuidarte siempre._

Se sentía hipócrita escribiendo esas palabras cuando no las sentía, tacho la palabra _te amo_ y la reemplazo con otra más real, _te quiero._

Una más real, porque él si tenía sentimientos por Hyuga, pero eran más del tipo amistad y agradecimiento.

 _Hinata, te quiero, prometo cuidar de ti._

Naruto estaba escribiendo sus votos matrimoniales, cuando dos golpes en la puerta principal lo interrumpieron, extrañado porque no esperaba visitas caminó hacia la puerta, miró por el ojo de la puerta y vio a dos personas que conocía muy bien. Abrió la puerta preocupado.

—¡Sakura-chan, Karin!, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Sakura tiene algo que decirte. —respondió la pelirroja sosteniendo a su amiga que no podía sostenerse en pie por sí misma —hey, Sakura, ya llegamos.

La pelirosa levantó la vista intentando fijar su vista en él, pero veía a Naruto doble, sonrió de manera tonta y avanzó hacia él, Naruto la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Que tiene Sakura-chan? —le preguntó asustado a la pelirroja.

Karin sonrió levemente, —fue la única manera de que tuviera valor para venir a pedirte que no te cases con Hinata.

—¿Que no me case? —repitió ingenuamente sin entender nada.

—Habla Sakura, esta es tu oportunidad —le insistió Karin dándole palmaditas en las mejillas intentando espabilarla.

Ya antes de traerla Sakura había vomitado y aunque quería dormir Karin no la había dejado, Karin no paro de provocarla e incitarla a impedir la boda de Naruto, la pelirosa se había llenado de valor, también de licor, por ese motivo la Uzumaki casi había tenido que cargar con ella, afortunadamente era de noche y no había mucha gente en la calle que pudiera verlas.

—Naguto, —fijo su vista en él, le costaba mucho tener los ojos abiertos.

—Espera Sakura-chan, siéntate.

Naruto las hizo entrar a su departamento.

—Naguto, no te cashess,—le dijo ella mientras el rubio la hacía sentarse en el sofá. —yooo, mo, muchoo.

Karin se golpeó la frente con una palma, quizás se había excedido un poco con el alcohol que le dio, ahora la idiota no podía ni hablar, Sakura se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

El rubio no presto verdadera atención a las palabras de su amiga, tampoco había entendido bien lo que dijo.

—No debiste dejarla beber tanto Karin.

Sakura dormitaba en el sofá del ninja mientras los otros dos discutían.

—No la obligue, le hice compañía y quizás la moleste un poco sobre tu boda, pero fue por una buena causa, necesitaba que me confesara qué demonios le pasaba.

Naruto echo un vistazo a su amiga y la vio dormida, —sólo fue una botella, no tengo culpa de que sea peso pluma.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí?, debiste llevarla a su casa.

—Ya te lo dije, Sakura te ama y no quiere que te cases, la tonta se quedo dormida antes de poder hablarte de sus sentimientos. —tocó el hombro de la pelirosa, —eh, Sakura, despierta, estamos con Naruto.

Tras un momento de sorpresa e incredulidad el rostro de Naruto se torno triste, si eso era verdad ya era muy tarde para saberlo. Así que no lo aceptaría como algo real, seguro Karin había malinterpretado algo.

—Eso no es verdad, —dijo con firmeza, —ella misma me pidió que me fijara en Hinata, además Sakura-chan ama a Sasuke, esperará por él.

Era mejor para él seguir creyendo eso.

—Eso era antes de comenzar a sentir celos, Sakura por fin se quebró y habló conmigo, me dijo que no quería que te casaras con Hinata.

Naruto arrugó la frente —No puedo dejar a Hinata sólo porque resulta que ahora Sakura-chan me quiere a mí. —dijo enojándose.

Le parecía muy injusto de parte de Sakura, venir a sembrar dudas en él cuando ya se había convencido de pasar el resto de su vida con Hinata.

Karin guardo silencio por un momento, ella y Sakura se habían hecho amigas luego de comprender que Sasuke no estaba interesado en el amor de ninguna mujer.

—Mira, —Karin puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven intentando tranquilizarlo, —no puedo hablar por Sakura, sólo sé que si una mujer se pone en ese estado a un día de la boda de su mejor amigo es porque lo que siente por él es fuerte, te ama de verdad y si tú también la amas ya sabes que hacer —hizo una pausa y agregó, —pero si quieres casarte hazlo, es tu decisión.

—Me casaré, no dejaré a Hinata.

—Entonces ayúdame a llevarla a mi departamento, no la puedo llevar a su casa así, sus padres se preocuparían.

Para Naruto era una lucha interna entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer, aunque su deseo de que Sakura-chan se enamorara de él se hubiera hecho realidad no podía romper el corazón de su novia.

" _Mierda, porque tenía que pasar esto ahora"_

Miró con tristeza a su amiga dormida en el sofá y luego a Karin, —ayúdame a ponerla en mi espalda.

La pelirroja lo ayudó, con Sakura en su espalda Naruto se levantó del suelo, —espera, ¿tienes algo para cubrirla?, morirá de vergüenza mañana si se entera de que la vieron en ese estado. —dijo ella.

—No hace falta.

Tocó a Karin y dos segundos después estaban frente al departamento de la pelirroja, pero del otro lado de la calle, ambos cruzaron la calle y llegaron al departamento de Karin, Naruto tenía sellos por todas las calles de Konoha.

—Una técnica muy útil. —Dijo ella, —pero la próxima vez avísame, eso se ha sentido muy extraño en mi estomago.

Karin usos sus llaves y al poco tiempo Naruto estaba recostando a Sakura en la cama de la pelirroja.

—¿Puedes dejarnos un momento a solas? —le pidió él.

—No le hagas nada inapropiado. —le advirtió antes de salir de la habitación.

Naruto se sentó en la cama y la observó dormir, antes los ojos del Naruto ella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

—Sakura-chan… ya te había visto dormir cuando teníamos misiones, pero no me cansaría de hacerlo… luces tan tranquila cuando duermes, —hizo una pausa para suspirar, —me gusta cómo eres, incluso cuando me golpeas, siempre vas a ser mi chica especial.

Se acercó para besar la mejilla de su amiga, lo hizo y luego la admiró más cerca, su mirada azul se enfoco en los labios rosados de su amiga, —si pudiera besar tus labios al menos una vez, —murmuró en voz baja.

—Bésala ya idiota.

El rubio se espantó con la voz de Karin —sólo vine a ver si todo andaba bien, pero ya los dejo solos.

Naruto tocó la mano de su amiga y suspiro, —esto es muy injusto, ¿de verdad te pusiste así porque me voy a casar?, ¿de verdad me amas?

Sakura su removió cambiando de posición, la mano de Naruto quedó pisada con la rodilla de la joven, tuvo que jalarla y eso la despertó.

—Hum. —se quejó removiéndose con los ojos cerrados.

—Sigue durmiendo Sakura-chan. —le dijo con voz suave.

Ella se frotó los ojos con la punta de los dedos, la voz de Naruto le recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente, parpadeó varias veces antes de abrirlos, aun lo veía doble, algo dentro de ella la hizo renunciar al sueño.

—Naruto, —su voz sonó más clara.

—Duerme Sakura-chan.

—No, tú,quédateconmigo. —arrastró las últimas palabras con las mejillas sonrosadas efecto del alcohol.

¿Se refería a una vida juntos o que se quedara en esa habitación con ella?, Naruto bajó la cabeza y negó tristemente.

—Lo siento, no puedo Sakura-chan.

Salió de la habitación a paso lento, sin mirar atrás, Sakura no lo detuvo, ahora sabía lo que sentía tener realmente el corazón roto a causa de un amor no correspondido. No tenía derecho a impedir que él si fuese feliz, dejó caer nuevamente la cabeza sobre la almohada y lagrimas silenciosas humedecieron las sabanas.

Sus sentidos no estaban del todo bien a causa del licor que había consumido, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, pero sobre todo, el dolor emocional vino de nuevo al recordar que hubo un tiempo en que ella tenía su corazón y no supo valorarlo.

Como era de esperarse al día siguiente Naruto se casó con Hinata. Fue una gran boda, eso le contaron.

.

 _ **Fin**_ _ **Flashback**_ _ **– tiempo actual**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aleluya, tengo internet!, estuve 10 días muriendo de aburrimiento, sin internet, sin cobertura en el celular, sin teléfono local, sin puntos de ventas. La razón, unos ladrones se robaron la fibra óptica y estamos todo el barrio sin internet. En fin, ya la compañía telefónica soluciono el problema y estoy aquí con esta historia.

.

2/4 Maratón

" **Quédate conmigo"**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

—¿Puedo pasar?

Esa voz hizo que el ritmo cardíaco de la pelirosa aumentara bruscamente, la había asustado, no esperaba la visita de su antiguo compañero de equipo, su antiguo amor, el actual Séptimo Hokage.

La puerta del consultorio estaba abierta, por eso Naruto había entrado sorprendiéndola mientras ella acomodaba una serie de libros en la pequeña biblioteca académica.

—Hola Naruto, ¿ahora qué sucede?, ¿Boruto está bien?, ¿como sigue de su gripe?

Le preguntó a sabiendas de que esa no era la razón por la que él estaba allí, ya se habían visto varias veces, Naruto buscaba cualquier momento para hablar con ella sobre el pasado.

—Ya está mucho mejor.

—¿Entonces?, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó directamente, —dentro de unos minutos tengo que atender pacientes.

Esta vez Naruto no tenía ninguna excusa para estar allí.

—¿De verdad vas a casarte con alguien que ni siquiera es un ninja?

Ella no consideraba mal casarse con un civil.

Sakura apretó la quijada, controló las ganas de golpearlo, ahora era más madura y elegante, ya no lo lastimaba con golpes, era más efectivo hacerlo con palabras.

—No es un ninja, pero tampoco es un pobre diablo.

Naruto tenía entendido que ella estaba comprometida con un hombre rico, era lo único que sabía, no le interesaba nada del sujeto, estaba allí para intentar hacerla reflexionar.

—Estamos en el momento correcto Sakura-chan, olvida ese matrimonio, acepta mis sentimientos, ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos.

Sakura se enfado, no quería tener a Naruto ahí confundiéndola.

Resopló negando con la cabeza —de nuevo hablando de amor, ya olvida eso.

Naruto dio un paso adelante, —no puedo, de alguna forma siento que tú aun me quieres.

Hace tiempo que Sakura había enterrado sus sentimientos por él, se había concentrado de lleno a su trabajo, no odiaba a Naruto, de hecho lo entendía, él era un hombre bueno que mantenía su palabra, por eso no había sido capaz de dejar a Hinata, cancelar su boda repentinamente no era algo que él hiciera.

—Ya tengo a alguien que me ama, ocúpate de criar a tu hijo y cuidar de esta aldea, como Hokage no deberías andar perdiendo el tiempo.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza desesperándose, hace cuatro años que había enviudado, se había mantenido como un padre entregado a su hijo, ninguna otra mujer le había interesado hasta que Sakura regresó a Konoha.

—¿Soy demasiado egoísta por querer que finalmente podamos estar juntos?

Haruno apretó uno de los libros de medicina, quizás deseaba tirárselo en la cabeza al Séptimo.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste antes? ahora estoy comprometida. —dijo lo que había estado atormentándola desde que regresó a la aldea y se enteró del nuevo estado civil de su amigo.

Naruto se sentó frente al escritorio de la pelirosa, estaba realmente desesperado por impedir esa boda.

—¿Tenía derecho a buscarte sólo porque Hinata murió?, tú no lo ibas a ver bien, nadie lo vería bien. —le dijo con sinceridad.

Él tenía razón pero ella no iba a dársela, Sakura no quería complicar su vida pensando en amor.

Sakura se levantó y le abrió la puerta para que se fuera —es tarde para eso, regresa a tu casa y ya no pienses más en lo que pudo ser.

La pelirosa salió de su propia oficina y lo dejo ahí, Naruto suspiró frustrado, ¿cómo podía hacerla cambiar de opinión?

.  
.

 _Algunas horas más tarde en casa de Karin._

—¿Que debería hacer Karin?, él sigue insistiendo en que me ama.

La pelirroja se llevó la taza de café a los labios, le sorprendía que Sakura le estuviera preguntando qué hacer, más cuando estaba en su condición.

—Eres una mujer embarazada Sakura, cuéntaselo, seguro eso lo alejara de ti.

Sakura no quería decirle eso, una parte de ella quería que Naruto siguiera insistiendo en que estuvieran juntos, pero eso no era posible, ella llevaba en su vientre el hijo del hombre con que iba a casarse, ¿se podía querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

Su lado racional le decía que no podía ser estúpida y mandar toda su vida al carajo por intentar vivir un romance del pasado. —Se lo diré antes de irme, con eso seguramente me dejara ir.

Sakura ya no vivía en Konoha, sólo había regresado a su aldea natal para visitar a sus padres, pero Shizune le había pedido ayuda en el hospital y ella había aceptado hacer la suplencia de una médico ninja que estaba ausente por problemas de salud.

—¿Todavía te gusta Naruto? —le preguntó la pelirroja mirándola analíticamente.

Sakura tenía miedo de responder, miedo de que al decir esas palabras todo se volviera más real y luego ya no podría ser feliz con el hombre que iba a casarse.

—¿Todavía amas a Naruto?

¿Amar?, eran palabras mayores, su corazón seguía acelerándose cuando escuchaba su voz, su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, si, aun tenia fuertes sentimientos por él, pero eso estaba mal.

—Creí que lo había olvidado, no debí haber regresado, tenía toda mi vida controlada, ahora estoy confundida. —admitió bajando la mirada.

Las dos guardaron silencio, estar embarazada era un gran obstáculo para poder quedarse con Naruto.

—Háblame de él, ¿cómo es el padre de tu hijo?

—Es un hombre de negocios, al principio no me gustaba, pero se las ingenio para conquistarme. —sonrió levemente, Sakura lo quería, aunque quizás no fuese lo suficiente.

—Pero no lo hizo bien, si fue ver a Naruto y comenzaste a dudar. —se burló Karin.

Sakura se llevó la taza de café a la boca, realmente aun no estaba a un paso de casarse, le había dicho eso a Naruto para ver su reacción, no esperaba que según él siguiera amándola, y todavía más loco, que se atreviera a hablarle de ese amor del pasado.

—¿Cuando regresas?

—El viernes. —respondió Sakura dejando su taza vacía.

Karin la miró a los ojos y luego sonrió, —esperare la invitación de la boda, indiferentemente de con quién te cases.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos, —debo casarme con el padre de mi hijo.

Karin negó con la cabeza, —no hables como si fuese una obligación, bien podrías ser una madre soltera.

Sakura soltó una risilla burlona que estaba llena de pura frustración —no tengo la necesidad de serlo, tengo a alguien que me adora y que me espera con impaciencia.

—Pero no le amas.

Sakura se sintió atacada, —¿Quien dice que no lo haga?

—Tus dudas, si lo amaras no tendrías dudas, a veces hay que ser un poco egoístas y pensar en nuestra propia felicidad.

Sakura pensó en las palabras de su amiga, —Naruto ha estado bien sin mí, —se levantó para irse, —te enviaré una invitación de mi boda.

Karin no dijo más, es realidad entendía a Sakura, Naruto sólo insistía en ese amor porque ahora era un hombre libre, de lo contrario otra seria la historia.

Cuando el viernes llegó Sakura fue detenida por los guardias de seguridad en la gran puerta de la aldea, no podía salir de Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

3/4 Maratón

" **Quédate conmigo"**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

Cuando el viernes llegó Sakura fue detenida por los guardias de seguridad en la gran puerta de la aldea, no podía salir de Konoha.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿algún problema? —replicó ofendida, ella no era cualquier ciudadana, ella era una reconocida médico ninja a nivel internacional, antigua alumna de Tsunade-sama, fue parte de uno de los mejores equipo ninja que se conoce, el equipo 7 que salvo al mundo hace ya varios años, también era una de las mejores amiga del Séptimo Hokage.

Le parecía una gran ofensa que le pidieran sus documentos como si fuese una delincuente.

Los ninjas estaban nerviosos mientras revisaban sus papales, no había ningún problema con ellos, pero tenían órdenes del Séptimo de que no la dejaran irse hasta que él terminara con una importante reunión.

—Me están haciendo perder el tiempo sin ningún motivo, perderé mi tren sino me voy ahora mismo.

—Señorita, le voy a decir la verdad. —dijo con miedo uno de los guardias.

Justo cuando iba a confesar las ordenes del Séptimo, el rubio apareció, respiraba agitado, seguramente había corrido para alcanzarla.

—Te ibas sin despedirte de mí —le dijo el Hokage en tono serio.

Ella negó con la cabeza girándose para verlo —supe que estabas en una reunión.

Era eso y que tampoco desea decirle lo de su embarazo. No quería romperle el corazón sino era necesario.

—¿Puedes acompañarme a mi oficina un momento? —le pidió tocándole un brazo.

—Lo siento, no puedo, mi tren sale en menos de una hora Naruto.

Naruto adelantó un paso, —entonces te acompaño a la estación.

La estación quedaba fuera de la aldea, Sakura miró la capa del Hokage antes de seguirlo, el camino a la estación apenas eran quince minutos, quince minutos que él iba a usar para convencerla de quedarse y casarse con él.

Durante dos minutos lo había escuchado hablar de sus sentimientos, de los planes juntos, Sakura se sentía mal por estar dejándolo hablar cuando no había ninguna oportunidad de que ella se quedara con él.

—Ya lo hablé con Boruto, dice que si eres tú por él está bien, le agradas Sakura-chan, todo está resuelto, sólo tienes que quedarte con nosotros.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por eso último.

—¿De verdad a él no le importa que te vuelvas a casar?

—Hinata murió cuando él tenía dos años, no la recuerda, la idea de tener una madre le gusta.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, —no uses a tu hijo para convencerme, eso es muy bajo.

Naruto rió entre dientes y ella sonrió con tristeza, —tengo algo que decirte Naruto.

Estaban a mitad de camino, tenía que decírselo ahora que nadie podía verlos.

—Y yo tengo algo que hacer, —Naruto la interrumpió, se acercó a ella y acomodó un mechón rosado tras la oreja de la mujer, Haruno se tenso ante la cercanía, aprovechando la distancia le dijo en voz baja —te quiero Sakura-chan, —sonrió —no, en realidad te amo, —la besó en la boca, un beso lento y romántico, por un momento ella olvido todo y se dejo llevar.

Su corazón reconocía a Naruto como el hombre de su vida, tendría que hacerse a la idea de perderlo otra vez.

Sakura se separó lentamente y lo dijo, dijo las palabras que esperaban lo hicieran rendirse.

—Estoy embarazada Naruto, lo nuestro no puede ser.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el espacio, sólo la brisa y un remolino de hojas se movían en el aire. Sakura contuvo la respiración, todas las ilusiones de Naruto fueron borradas de un plumazo.

Fue muy doloroso para ambos, si tan sólo pudieran retroceder el tiempo y evitar todos los errores que cometieron en el pasado, pero eso no se podía, tampoco podía llamar un error a su hijo, Sakura quería al bebé en su vientre y él a su hijo Boruto, su única familia.

Tras un momento de silencio y conmoción, Naruto habló, —¿cuantos meses tienes?, ni siquiera se nota, jamás lo hubiese imaginado. —dijo con voz triste.

—Poco más de dos semanas. —dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto no quería rendirse, mientras aun estuvieran vivos había esperanza. —entonces, entonces… ¿es posible que él no lo sepa? —le preguntó expectante.

Haruno negó con la cabeza, —aun no se lo he dicho. —le confirmó ella.

Naruto con un movimiento brusco atrapó ambas manos de la pelirosa, —no se lo digas Sakura-chan, yo me haré cargo de ese bebé. —le pidió con vehemencia, desesperado por no perderla nuevamente.

Ella jamás espero que él reaccionara de esa manera, menos que le propusiera algo así, lo escuchó con sorpresa mientras Naruto hablaba de casarse y ponerle su apellido al bebé de Sakura.

—¿Acaso no te importa que este embarazada de otro hombre? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Me duele un poco, pero también tengo un hijo de otra mujer, no te quiero perder Sakura-chan, por favor quédate conmigo.

Ahora ya no tenía dudas de que el amor de Naruto era verdadero.

—Quédate conmigo Sakura-chan, amaré a tu hijo como si también fuese mío.

Sakura sintió que él decía la verdad, ahora todo dependía de ella, y no quería pensar mucho, posiblemente se convirtiera en la persona más egoísta del mundo, pero ya tenía una respuesta.

—Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta.

Lo abrazó comenzando a llorar entre los brazos del Séptimo. Lloraba porque se sentía muy feliz por la nueva vida que Naruto le estaba ofreciendo, una donde por fin estarían juntos viviendo su amor.

—Señores pasajeros, por favor aborden el tren, vamos a salir en unos minutos.

Sakura soltó a Naruto y se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, —debo irme Naruto, un debo solucionar las cosas para que podamos estar juntos.

Naruto tomó una mano de la pelirosa, tenía miedo de dejarla ir y que ella no regresara, —iré contigo.

—No, esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

.

.

Varias horas más tarde Sakura conversaba con el padre biológico de su bebé.


	4. Chapter 4

4/4 del Maratón (capítulo final)

" **Quédate conmigo"**

 **.**

 **.**

Varias horas más tarde Sakura conversaba con el padre biológico de su bebé, dependiendo de su reacción le diría que tendrían un hijo.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —le preguntó él arrugando la frente.

Jamás se imaginó que ella viniera a su trabajo para decirle eso.

Haruno asintió —lo siento, es lo mejor para los dos, estando en Konoha me di cuenta de que sigo enamorada del mismo hombre, lo siento pero lo nuestro se tiene que acabar, tu mereces estar con alguien que pueda amarte como mereces.

Él no quería seguir escuchándola, sólo le interesaba saber quién era ese hombre.

—¿Quién es?, no voy a dejar que te vayas. —le dijo levantándose de su sillón, afortunadamente la mayoría de sus empleados ya se habían ido, —no puedo vivir sin ti amor.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, Sakura estaba sentada justo frente al escritorio donde antes él estaba, tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas e insistió.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga para que te quedes conmigo?

Él era un hombre guapo, de pelo castaño, cinco años mayor que ella, normalmente era dulce con ella, aunque era un obsesivo con su trabajo, la había dejado tirada en más de una cita por tener que resolver unos asuntos de su empresa, pero eso no le daba derecho a Sakura de ocultarle que tendrían un hijo.

Sakura se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

—No tienes que hacer nada, se trata de amor, creí que lo había olvidado pero no fue así, por favor no insistas más, esto de por sí ya es difícil, sé que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo.

Él arrugó la frente y se levantó de golpe, —¡eres una maldita puta!, —gritó golpeando con un puño su escritorio —¿cómo se llama ese maldito?, haré que se arrepienta de haber nacido, destruiré todo lo que tenga, las cosas que más ame.

Era un cambio repentino, pasar de ser un hombre amoroso a uno déspota y cruel, tenia fuertes deseos de golpear a la pelirosa, pero no era tonto, sabía que ella era muy fuerte y podía acabar con su vida con un solo golpe, había otras manera de acabarla.

—Te burlaste, nadie se burla de mi.

—Aunque no lo creas te respete, no he tenido nada con él, antes he querido terminar nuestra relación. —le dijo Sakura con calma, tratando de no magullar tanto el orgullo de su ex.

Él le miró con rabia. —¿cómo se llama?, al menos merezco saber por quien me estas cambiando.

Sólo hasta ahora que lo veía en ese estado Sakura comenzó a creer los rumores de que él no era tan honesto como decía ser. No temía por su vida, tampoco por la de Naruto, pero tanto ella como Naruto tenía una imagen pública que mantener.

—No querrás meterte con él, si es lo que pretendes.

—¿Como se llama? —gruñó entre dientes.

Estaba perdiendo la poca calma que aun tenia. Haruno aceptó darle un hombre sólo porque sabía que Yew era inteligente y no se arruinaría por ella.

Sakura se levantó con elegancia, quizás lo mejor era no decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo, quizás se lo diría en algún otro momento, cuando las cosas fuesen distintas.

—Se llama Naruto Uzumaki, es el Séptimo Hokage.

Él enmudeció, lo peor que le podía pasar a un hombre con poder, era que un hombre con más poder que él se metiera en su camino, porque entonces no podría hacer mucho.

—Entonces es ninja. —murmuró en voz baja.

—Y uno muy fuerte, te sugiero que abandones cualquier idea de venganza, Naruto no tiene la misma paciencia que yo.

Esa era una advertencia y él lo comprendió.

—Bien, puedes irte, igual hay mejores mujeres que tú.

Ella apretó los labios y se giró para verlo, —gracias, también hay hombres mucho mejores que tú.

Ya era definitivo, no quería tener nada más que ver con él, seguiría el consejo de Naruto y no le diría nada sobre el embarazo.

.  
.

.

La mayoría de sus pertenencias Sakura las regaló, no podía llegarse todo, sólo empaco las cosas que más le gustaban, entregó la llave de la casa que alquilaba y el martes por la tarde el tren llegó al país del fuego.

—¡Mira papá, es ella!

Naruto sintió un gran alivio cuando la vio bajando del tren, no dudo en acercarse a ella. Por un momento pensó que Sakura-chan no volvería, que se casaría con ese otro hombre y la perdería para siempre.

—¡Hola Sakura-chan!

El último escalón le dio el impulso para lanzarse en los brazos de Naruto y como no había visto a Boruto besó a Naruto en la boca.

El Séptimo la envolvió en sus brazos y respondió al beso con mucho entusiasmo, el pequeño rubio de cuatro años se cubrió la cara avergonzado.

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿te sientes cansada o algo? —le preguntó preocupado por el largo viaje.

—Estoy bien, feliz de verte. —confesó con una sonrisa mientras Naruto la mantenía abrazada por la cintura, se movieron de la puerta para que los demás pasajeros pudieran salir.

Entonces Sakura vio a Boruto y se ruborizó avergonzada, se aparto de Naruto y se inclinó hacia el hijo del Séptimo.

—Hola, Boruto, traje algo para ti. —le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, está en mi equipaje, vayamos a buscarlo.

Le ofreció la mano al niño y el la acepto, Naruto pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sakura los acompañó. Ya parecían una verdadera familia.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Hey, hola, aquí termina esta historia, con ellos juntos a pesar de todo, pienso que hay miles de maneras de unir a estos dos personajes, que mal que no tenga tanto tiempo para exprimir mis ideas, :/ pero seguiré mientras aun tenga lectores al pendiente de mis historias.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
